


...И никогда в тысяче лет

by KisVani, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наоми рассказывает Седьмой загадку. Седьмая находит в ней знакомые для себя мотивы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...И никогда в тысяче лет

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл базируется только на сериале, так что AU в отношении событий книг.

Седьмая-из-Девяти испытывала тревогу.  
  
«Беспокоилась! — как сказала бы Кэтрин Дженвэй. — По-человечески говорить «беспокоилась»! Ты ведь не компьютер, хотя и чем-то похожа».  
  
Но Седьмая именно что испытывала тревогу. Беспокойство в ее личной системе координат было чем-то другим. Беспокоиться можно, когда чей-то корабль не выходит на связь, или когда лекарства не помогают, или когда экипажу с высокой вероятностью угрожает опасность.  
  
Тревога может быть и в повседневных вещах или в том, что приятно. Например, годовщина свадьбы Тома Пэриса и Б'Эланны Торрес.  
  
Почти весь бывший экипаж «Вояджера» не служил вместе. Кто-то перевелся, других пригласили, третьи вовсе решили, что для них лучше оставить службу, та же Кэтрин Дженвэй получила повышение и теперь стала адмиралом. Седьмая чувствовала гордость по этому поводу, хотя с рациональной точки зрения ее роль в этом была минимальной. Но, по словам теперь уже адмирала Дженвэй, рациональная точка зрения — не всегда истинная.  
  
Тут можно было бы поспорить, но Седьмая сомневалась, что это что-нибудь даст.  
  
За прошедшие годы она еще больше привыкла к социуму («ассимилировалась в социум» было более точным определением, но редко вызывало чужое понимание), чем это было на «Вояджере», но до сих пор собрания людей вне служебных обязанностей казались ей… тревожными.  
  
Наоми Вайлдмэн, одетая в пышное серебристое платье, легко нашла Седьмую в углу зала. Девочка подросла, но ни ее непоседливого нрава, ни легкости, с которой она вступала в разговоры, не потеряла.  
  
— Седьмая, привет! — она широко улыбнулась и забралась на стоящий рядом высокий стул. — Хочешь загадку?  
  
— А у меня есть выбор? — спросила Седьмая, задумчиво глядя в бокал с шампанским.  
  
Она не собиралась пить, но держала его для того, чтобы никто не лез к ней с предложением «принести что-нибудь выпить прекрасной даме».  
  
— Что бывает один раз в минуте, два раза в моменте и никогда — в тысяче лет?  
  
— А ты не слишком взрослая для детских загадок? — спросила Седьмая.  
  
Наоми пожала плечами.  
  
— Ну так что?  
  
Если попытаться найти ответ на загадку — Наоми вспомнит еще десять. Седьмая промолчала.  
  
— Ты вредная, — поделилась Наоми и спрыгнула со стула. — Потому ответа ты от меня не узнаешь!  
  
Она оглянулась и собиралась сказать еще что-то, но заметила в толпе нечто интересно, и Седьмая с загадками были забыты.  


 

***

  
  
Седьмая стояла на балконе и смотрела на ночной город и небо, которое раз за разом прочерчивали яркие полосы взлетающих и заходящих на посадку кораблей.  
  
Стены почти полностью глушили шум и музыку из зала за спиной. Празднование шло своим чередом.  
  
А загадка Наоми не шла из головы. Не оттого, что Седьмая не могла ее отгадать: разгадка как раз и была очевидна. Но оттого, что ее легко выходило соотнести с другим, с чем-то реальным и не имеющим отношения к грамматике и детским ребусам.  
  
Что бывает дважды в моменте?  
  
Седьмая помнила один сюжет голопалубы, историю, которую откопал кто-то (скорее всего — Гарри Ким, это было похоже на него) среди старого информационного хлама, а кто-то (скорее всего — Том Пэрис, это было похоже уже на него) предложил распределить роли в случайном порядке.  
  
Седьмая и капитан Дженвэй должны были сыграть безумно и комично влюбленную пару. В пору было поблагодарить то, что досталось ей от Коллектива. Покраснеть или пойти пятнами против своей воли Седьмая просто не могла. Капитан же краснела за них обеих с лихвой, произнося пафосные и пылкие речи.  
  
Они признавались друг другу в любви с частотой, переходящей все разумные пределы.  
  
Вот и два раза в момент.  
  
Что бывает один раз в минуте?  
  
Седьмая помнила взгляд Кэтрин Дженвэй из будущего, того будущего, что не случится. И слышала, как та сказала: «Седьмая умерла», что стало самым важным аргументом, после которого «их» Дженвэй не колебалась.  
  
Седьмая помнила, как они оказывались в окружении, помнила, как спасались вопреки всем статистическим вероятностям и помогали друг другу, помнила, как Дженвэй заслонила ее от выстрела, и то, как она ее подхватила за руку и не дала разбиться об острые камни на дне пропасти во время неудачной вылазки. И помнила, как говорили о важных вещах или просто молчали, думая о своем, в компании друг друга, когда опасность отступала.  
  
Каждый из этих моментов был важен, в каждый из них они стояли на пороге того, чтобы сказать о своих чувствах. По крайней мере, Седьмая стояла на пороге. Она не знала, как выражать привязанность к тому, кто вызывает в ней не только рациональные импульсы.  
  
Со всеми ее претендентами и претендентками на роль партнера было проще. И еще проще с Чакотаем, который сам сделал первый шаг, и ее дело было ответить.  
  
Чего нет в тысяче лет?  
  
Ничего не произошло за то время, пока они были на одном корабле. Ничего не произошло позже.  
  
— Ты пропустишь самое интересное, — Кэтрин Дженвэй, о которой Седьмая думала почти все время, проведенное вне зала, тоже вышла на балкон и оперлась на перила рядом с ней.  
  
— Я пропущу следующую сцену: Том начнет говорить тост, вспомнит смешную и унизительную историю из семейной жизни, Б'Эланна наступит ему на ногу и, вероятно, не рассчитает силу, так что Доктору придется оказывать помощь прямо на месте, — проговорила Седьмая, а потом добавила, выгнув бровь: — Это «самое интересное»?  
  
— Ну знаешь, у каждой семьи свои традиции.  
  
Они стояли, и небесные огни отражались в глазах Дженвэй.  
  
Что бывает раз в минуту?  
  
Или сейчас важнее «тысяча лет»?  
  
Если между ними появится неловкость, то трудно будет и дальше служить в Звездном Флоте. Что одной, что второй. Пусть галактика и велика, но они ведь будут иметь общие дела, хотят того или нет. Это неизбежно. Не говоря уже о случайных факторах, которые всегда делают выше вероятность невозможных или маловероятных событий вокруг Дженвэй.  
  
— Адмирал, — начала Седьмая, не уверенная, как продолжит и о чем станет говорить.  
  
— Святые угодники, Седьмая, мы же не на службе, — улыбнулась Дженвэй, — просто Кэтрин. Мы говорили об этом тысячу раз.  
  
Тысячу.  
  
Седьмая помнила, что меньше. Едва ли наберется два десятка.  
  
— Кэтрин, — поправила она себя, — я хотела сказать, что наше знакомство…  
  
Дженвэй закатила глаза и подалась к Седьмой, она поцеловала ее. И этим сказала о том, для чего ни одна из них долга не могла подобрать слов.  
  
— А теперь, — сказала Дженвэй пару моментов спустя, отстраняясь, — я буду надеяться, что ты не скинешь меня с балкона.  
  
Седьмая тоже не стала использовать слова. Ведь для признаний есть и более рациональные варианты.

**Author's Note:**

> А ответ на загадку, к слову, невинный: буква "М", которая есть в слове "минута" один раз и в слове "момент" дважды, а в "тысяче лет" ее нет, как ни крути.


End file.
